


【XFF】兔兔文

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 人變兔子, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 他們變兔子了
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】兔兔文

天氣前所未有的冷，剪短了髮的蕭敬騰一邊感嘆著自己很保溫的長髮為了配合戲劇造型而去掉了，一邊用單手繫好溫暖的灰圍巾。另手握著熱呼呼還冒著蒸氣 的熱奶茶溢出來丁點，他忙不迭舔走杯口的點滴，嚐到榛果味兒，又驚覺自己喝錯了買給大同的那杯。算啦，不要緊吧，反正只有自己知道。  
  
狼狽的整理好行裝，按下門鈴良久，毫無反應。他疑惑的撥好友的手機號仍是沒有回應，可屋中傳出的鈴聲和應明擺著大同在家中。真奇怪，原約好了今天要聚舊的。他伸手拍動木板，門就如此輕易的被拍開了一縫，「誒?」  
大同家不會被打劫了而他正被縛在家中角落吧。歐陽盆栽憑藉殺手的敏銳度猜測，謹慎的推開門以靈活貓步踱進，眼看八方，「有人嗎?」仔細探問。  
  
客廳中毫無動靜，他接連檢查了所有間隔都不見身影，擺設井然有序。唉，難道大同忘了鎖門便外出了?愈想愈不合邏輯，他於餐桌上抄起他遺下的手機，除了自己的還有幾通未接來電。  
  
苦思當中，他自然的走到沙發旁，甫坐下…「哇啊!!!!」  
蕭敬騰感覺自己的屁股活生生的坐到溫暖的肉團上!!!  
  
他嚇得整個人幾乎跳上天花板，轉頭一看驚見一只掌心大小的灰兔子正用前臂痛苦的撥來撥去，水靈靈的雙眼死命瞪著自己，三角形的淺灰鼻子動個沒停，似是驚慌得快昏倒了。  
  
  
「...對不起啦!」  
幸好他還沒有真的坐下去，不然把它坐到重傷了，肯定會一輩子良心不安的。  
蕭敬騰看到如此可愛的小動物、雙眼迸出光芒，著急的用雙手小心翼翼把很脆弱的牠捧起來，正對著自己，「哇，你超可愛的耶!!」  
  
在 自己手心中的小小兔，很無辜的趴著，雙手雙腳踡縮在身前，好像小寶寶哦。而且牠的毛順滑好摸讓人愛不惜手，兩只小耳朵只有尾指長，內側是淡粉紅色的向後挨 著，眼珠烏溜溜的似要滴出水來，有種可憐楚楚的感覺。蕭敬騰心都快融化了，整個人軟掉，立即輕聲細哄，純熟的手勢從渾圓的頭摸向拱成球狀的背部，意圖安撫 牠。  
雖說是摸，但其實只可以用兩個指尖來進行，他的手太大了，一覆上去就整只都蓋掉。  
  
「兔兔，你怎麼會在大同家?」  
連可愛的童音都出動了，兔子也好像被他摸得蠻舒服，半瞇起眼沒再掙扎。  
  
大同一向有鼻敏感的啊，不太接觸小動物啊，照理說沒可能養小兔子啊。  
難道……這小兔是準備送給本命年的我的?  
啊哈哈哈哈哇哈哈哈~太貼心啦，想不到一向如此呆笨的他也有細心的時候，我就不客氣收下啦。  
  
某個自得其樂的人站在客廳笑得很歡快，還真把自己的預何當成真的了。  
  
「兔兔，你知道嗎?你是大同哥哥送的的本命年禮物，我帶你回家!」  
某人已經完全忽略了好友是不是被綁架到天涯海角被推下懸崖被撕票了，總之有兔子，其他都不干他大爺的事就對了。  
而且本命年是有什麼特別要收禮物的，他也一併少理，不想深思啦。  
  
「好，我們走!」蕭敬騰豪氣的擱下奶茶，意得志滿的捧著暖呼呼、胸膛一鼓一鼓的小兔子離開，臨行前還很有良心的替方家關上門。  
心中想著，大同安排這場驚喜還真合心意啊，待他回來得好好表揚一下。  
  
唷呼~兔子耶~小兔耶~  
  
他用圍巾把兔兒團團圍好，捧在懷中，感到自己在抱著顆小心臟，小小的很有生命力。  
  
回去記緊把兔子跟女兒們分開，免得女兒不小心把牠抓傷。  
  
坐車途中，蕭敬騰像收到聖誕禮物的小孩子，偷偷撥開圍巾，期待的半瞇起眼往裡邊瞧，怕動作太大會嚇壞新寵。  
小兔子還是很乖巧的趴在織冷上，看牠的頭不自覺的向下一點，又慌忙抬起來，再不自覺的垂跌……下巴要挨不挨的擱在毛茸茸的手背上。  
牠的眼晴都瞇成縫了，是睏了、在打瞌睡吧…?  
  
啊~~~~~~~可愛呀好可愛呀~~!  
  
蕭敬騰咬緊下唇在心中無聲尖叫，激動難耐。  
他伸手摸，輕輕對著圓鼓鼓的頭頂說，「以後你就是我兒子啦，我會好好疼你的…」  
  
半睡半醒的兔子好似被這句嚇一跳，瞪圓雙目。  
小嘴一張，那雙潔白的小兔牙便喀躂咬在柔軟的掌肉上，咬、咬、咬磨牙。  
  
那麼輕的力度對蕭敬騰來說是不痛不癢，像被輕捏了一下。  
「嗯~你聽得懂，好聰明哦，不像你的前任主人那麼笨啊哈哈哈…」  
自己把自己逗樂了，蕭敬騰拱著身子奸狡的吃吃笑。  
  
沒有看到兔子很哀怨的瞪他一眼，低頭看看自己柔軟只有肉球的雙手。  
無論如何攻撃也只會被當成撒嬌。  
無計可施啊……

* * *

興沖沖的奔到平常光顧的寵物店子，想買幾根有機又新鮮的紅蘿蔔來討好新來的房客，讓牠深切了解到新任主人有多偉大又體貼，結果卻被訓了一輪，說白兔其實不可以直接吃紅蘿蔔，這都是普遍人的誤解。所以只好買了一大包乾草和乾糧返家。

啪躂啪躂擁著懷中的一團衝上樓，竟見哥哥悠閒的坐在客廳看電視。對呀，他都忘了今晚約了家人去吃飯。他單手舉起僵硬的打個招呼「嗨」便抱著圍巾欲蓋彌彰捲入房間中，關門。被他們發現我又拿回小動物，又會被唸了。

小心翼翼的在書桌上拆開圍巾，包在其中的小兔已經被他搖晃得昏頭轉向，趴在織冷上神表呆滯，眼睛都睜不大了，半瞇起水晶般的眼眸，圓滾滾的頭顱上彈起幾撮亂了的毛髮，神態看著還有點像睡眼惺忪的人類。

蕭敬騰看牠如此不精神就急了，立即按開桌頭燈，用兩指抬起小兔的下巴，試圖跟牠作出心靈溝通「喲，小兔你沒事吧?」

兔子像聽得出他的憂心，慌忙用兩掌撥幾下臉，粉色的小鼻動兩下，清醒了點，眼神也清明起來。

蕭敬騰安下心來，抓出半個掌心份量的乾糧散落他面前。「先吃東西。」  
小兔疑惑的爬前幾步，用鼻子嗅嗅那些不同顏色的硬塊，又用前掌撥弄幾下，過了好一會都沒有吃的意思，又照辨煮糊的趴著捲成一個小球不動。

「不想吃嗎?不如喝點水吧…」對小兔完全無計可施的蕭敬騰，苦惱的拿來水壺，倒了一片水在掌心，湊近兔子的下頷。

安靜的小兔臉龐磨蹭他的手側，遲疑一會，再慢條斯理的拱起上半身丁點，俯首伸出粉紅色的小舌一點一點的舐飲水份，舌面點在掌心好癢。蕭敬騰嘻嘻笑出來，看著牠喝水的可愛神態，心都快融化了。

他情不自禁的湊近臉，啵躂親了牠動過不停的臉頰一口。

「!!!」小兔子顯然被嚇得不輕，水也忘了喝，看到蕭敬騰還想再接再勵香幾口，驚嚇得翻過身去躲避，怎料避得太急，圓球般的身子便滾落桌邊整只向下掉落!

向下趺的角度剛好撞到蕭敬騰大腿上，牠被撞得眼冒金星，攤軟在牛仔布料上喘氣，無力再掙扎。  
「哎呀!沒事吧?」  
這小兔太怕生啦，被主人親一下便嚇得要跳樓，真搞笑，幸好不是跌在冷硬的地板上，不然肯定受傷。

蕭敬騰心疼的捧起牠，用指尖順著軟毛安撫「你嚇死主人啦，別亂蹦亂跳的呀。」

小兔子細得不可思議的嘴半張著，辛苦的吸氣，開開閤閤的，又引得蕭敬騰好想再親一下，多親親牠就會習慣啦。  
他小心翼翼的湊頭過去，快速的對準小嘴翹起唇，親一口!

此時剛回氣的可憐小兔已經走避不及了，只能任由這戀寵物的男人非禮，恍神間只感到唇上一陣壓力，身體一輕……

「哇啊啊啊!啊啊…」

蕭敬騰跌坐在地板上，不敢置信的瞪圓舞胖，心神俱裂的大叫幾聲，差點連心臟也嚇得整顆要吐出來!!

「啊….你…!!?」  
l * *

方大同赤裸的被摔跌在地板上，只感到好冷。

他用雙手包住自己，抬頭茫然的看向剛才死活要索吻的男人，再看回自己，才發覺已經變回人身啦……  
這才驚覺自己一絲不掛的事實，也很配合現場氣氛的叫起來，「啊呀?」

難怪他冷得要命。

他立即窘極轉身抓起床上的被子把自己抱牢了，雖說男人的身子也沒什麼好看，可在好友面前赤身露體還是很尷尬。

「你…兔兔…?」那邊廂，蕭敬騰雖然已經停止了尖叫，但嘴還是圓張著可以塞下一顆水煮蛋。他從喉嚨間發出斷斷續續的吱唔聲，拼命揉眼，想看清眼前的事實。

他竟然看到新來的小兔變成大同了。但…他還是比較想要兔子怎麼辨。  
可以拿回去退貨嗎?

「…你怎麼裝成小兔子騙我啊?快變回來呀…」  
蕭敬騰很委屈的扁起嘴唇，一開口就令方大同很火光。  
他想過了，不太想要這樣大只的大同，家中不夠地方了，還是想養回小小的兔子。

方大同翻個白眼，他以為他是自願「裝」成小兔子的麼!?  
「我也不想變的好不好。今早我去寵物店看你整天嚷著要養的兔子，被一只小兔咬了一口，回家就突然變這樣了…」  
喂喂，這個男人對突發情況也真適應良好嘛，冷靜得過份，還開始抱怨起來。  
自己不是小動物反而被嫌棄了，真悲哀啊。  
原來有了小兔，這個戀寵物狂就不管他的死活了?  
他早應該知道是這樣的了。

「那…你剛才怎麼會突然變回來…」

蕭敬騰嘆口氣，感到養兔子暫時無望了，只好轉身從衣櫃中抽出自己的悠閒服扔給好友，讓他換上。  
天時如此冷是會凍病的。

方大同呆滯一會，在被內套起褲子來「對呀，你剛做什麼了…」

蕭敬騰瞇起眼睛思考「就吻你啊。」

「蕭敬騰。」不要說這樣噁心的話。

「吻小兔子。」嘖嘖，竟然不小心吻了個男人，是不是今年沒有安太歲所以流年不利啊，想起都打顫。  
蕭敬騰扯起踢恤下擺拼命抹嘴。  
抹抹抹…

「可能真的是這樣…」方大同也想起不快的畫面，立即搖搖頭。  
「不管了，我要先回家啦。」

此時，房門外傳來哥哥的聲音。  
「敬騰，你沒事吧?我剛聽到你在大叫?」又自言自語。

「呃…沒事…」蕭敬騰一時語塞。

「那我進來囉，之前想借的CD…」哥哥自然的扭開門把。

「!!!!!!」蕭敬騰轉頭，看向衣衫不整、驚惶的方大同。  
l * *

  
哥哥一進來就看到蕭敬騰滿頭大汗的向自己微笑，掌心捧著一只小灰兔。  
「哥…」氣喘呼呼的。

「你剛才捧一大堆就進房了，原來又偷買了小兔子。」哥哥無奈的微笑，坐在床邊。「那你剛才叫什麼鬼?」

「我在練發聲…」蕭敬騰抹走額頭的汗珠，輕放下那只怒氣沖沖，瞪得眼晴也快掉出來的小兔子，整理起床上的衣物，抱走扔進衣櫃中。

轉身就見哥哥用兩手指尖拎起小兔的雙掌，把他拎得直立起來，潔白的小肚都露出來了，雙腿乏力的撐在玻璃桌面上亂撥，可憐楚楚的樣子。

「哥，你搞什麼啦?」蕭敬騰著急了，想要捧回小兔，可又不能硬搶，只能用手拼命摭著牠的前方。不讓哥哥仔細瞧。

「我在看你的心肝寶貝是公的還是母的啦。」  
哥哥愉快的笑，看他如此緊張就忍不住一直把玩小小兔。

「哎呀，我看過啦，是公的啦!」蕭敬騰氣急敗壞的大叫，「別看啦，人家害羞。」  
好不容易從哥手上搶回小兔子，卻發覺牠已經困窘得捲成一團成了球狀，把臉也埋在掌背上，生氣的不瞧他一眼，很投入在生悶氣。  
他只好用大手一下一下的掃向牠背部以作安撫。

「看你寶貝的!快換衫，爸媽快到了。」  
哥哥在CD架上抽出想借的幾片唱片，哼著小曲又走回客廳了。

蕭敬騰待他走遠才啪躂關好門，鎖了。  
靜靜的張開掌心，果然看到的大同睜著盈盈眸子瞪自己，用軟弱無力的掌不斷拍打自己的手心，很用力的拍拍拍。

方大同心中怒吼:什麼看過是公的!你別亂說一通!

但肉球小手的攻擊卻一點都不痛、這樣努力的發怒和攻擊也超可愛的。  
真不想大同變回來…

此時方大同好像知道他心中又在蘊釀什麼壞主意，立即張口咬了他一口。

蕭敬騰皺起眉頭，不甘不願的說「好啦、好啦，又沒說不讓你變，急什麼嘛。」

於是他湊頭過去急急親了一口。  
等待變化。

沒有變化…

再親一口。

還是沒有變化。

再來。

完全沒有變回來。

蕭敬騰與方小兔疑問的兩相對望，完全尋不出解決問題的方法。  
這次糟糕了。

‍完全茫無頭緒的一人一兔就這樣對視良久，目瞪口呆。

顯然他們這「白雪公主」的變奏版「灰小兔」還是跟原著有所差別，不是單靠隨便的一吻便能變來變去的，但兩個中童話毒太深的男子，已經無計可施了。一雙大眼盯小眼，無奈至極。

蕭敬騰苦惱的思索一會，還是覺得自己也許親得不夠「認真」，於是雙手捧高焦急的方小兔，對他說「大同，你閉上眼睛，我們來個情深一吻也許會有效。」

可憐方小兔這層短短的兔毛也抵抗不了麻痺攻撃，狠狠的打了個噁心的冷顫。果然，蕭敬騰是戀寵物成痴了，平常對著真人不會說出口的話，對著小動物就流利順暢，而且完全不覺得措辭有什麼問題。你聽聽自己說了什麼話啊!?

在方小兔拼命吐槽其間，蕭先生已經閉緊眼眼，嘟起一雙朱唇湊過來了，也不給他個準備的時間，他只好立即擺出最認真的態度也瞇緊眼睛，仰高頭，進入很「情深似海」的狀態。

一人一兔就是如此驚天地泣鬼神的吻上了好幾十秒，完全靜止不動。

連空氣也凝止了。

可是，三十秒都過去了……還是沒有任何變化。

蕭敬騰疑問的睜開眼，掌心仍是沈甸甸的坐著個渾圓的小屁股。唉啊~~怎麼會失效的呀，他已經使出了渾身解數又釋放了心中對小兔子無限的愛，都沒有用。

方小兔也焦慮了，不斷用掌心拍打他，又捲來捲去動個沒停，一刻也靜不下來。小型的身軀滾啊滾的，雙眼濕潤。心中無奈叫嚷:我明天還要錄新歌的啊，怎麼辦!!!怎麼辦!!

蕭敬騰心疼的不斷摸他的背「大同，你別急啊，總有方法的。」

此時，家人都齊集在樓下準備去聚餐了，蕭敬騰瞟向手錶，只好無奈的把方小兔拎起放入口袋中出街了。在熱鬧的酒樓中，他顯得心不在焉，一直對方小兔很掛心，不時伸手進去替他順毛，又額外叫了一碟青菜，緊張的把他捧出來，讓他多少吃點。家人都驚訝萬分，說你怎麼讓兔子吃熟食啦，會吃壞肚子的。蕭敬騰也不理太多了，不斷湊頭過去好言相勸，像在哄不乖的小孩「吃點啦，不吃會胃痛的嘛。」方小兔很沮喪的瞧他一眼，終於還是移動懶懶的身軀，低頭嚼了兩口青菜，稍為感到有東西下肚了，又鑽回口袋中睡覺了。一整餐飯下來，蕭敬騰的眉頭都沒有鬆開過。

* * *

回到家中，他把小兔捧出來，放在柔軟的床舖上，躺在他旁邊，輕柔的說話「大同，會不會是每天有變身限額的啊?以前看那些卡通都是這樣演的，可能明天你又可以變回來了。」

方小兔動動鼻子，雙眼亮了:這還有點道理。也許真的是這樣。

這才乖乖的趴下來放鬆心情，只要等天亮再親一口我一定會變回來的。

蕭敬騰微笑的看他似乎真的信服了自己的說法，沒有再焦頭爛額的動過不停，也安下心來，終於有了逗玩的心思。

他把方小兔的雙掌忽然拉高，拉得半直立起來，另手閃電般順著手掃下去，摸摸潔白柔軟的小肚!

喲呼~~他想摸很久了，這個地方看起來就像團棉花。真的好好摸哦，又溫暖又軟綿綿的。

方小兔嚇一跳，窘極的扭來扭去，不想大掌摩擦敏感的肚肚。

他還沒有完全接受自己是兔子的形態，感覺自己像突然被輕撫小腹般又怒又羞，想要逃避但雙掌又被捏緊了，只好齙著小兔牙不斷掙扎。

蕭敬騰!你別得寸進尺!真把我當小兔子玩!

「噗~好可愛，軟軟的超好摸!」蕭敬騰玩心大起，開始揉搓起來，看短毛被自己撥亂了，像在揉一個毛球，「既然你都變兔子了，被我摸幾下也沒關係吧，反正我是你主人啦~啊哈哈。」

方小兔都快氣昏了，不斷發出咧起嘴細微的嘶嘶叫，兩個小腳掌踢來踢去，卻沒法憑微弱的力脫開，最後累得沒氣力了，只能軟成一團的攤在床鋪上任他非禮個夠。他腹部泛起一陣陣酸軟的感覺，好像小腹被連神經都揉鬆了，酸麻到不行，只能喘氣。

直到蕭敬騰終於收起手掌，方小兔立即捲縮成一團，保護好小肚死也不肯讓他再碰一下，悶聲不響的生氣。

蕭敬騰看他像只球動也不動才驚覺不妙，他玩得太投入了，一時都忘了小兔中還有大同的靈魂啊，而且大同的性格又向來是超彆扭的。

現在肯定在生悶氣了。

「大同、大同…」用指尖輕戳戳，還是沒有反應。

蕭敬騰很委屈的抱怨「那誰叫你長成兔子的樣子咩…我忍不住啊。如果你長得兇神惡煞的一點不可愛我也不會忘形啦，你說是不是…」

方大同聽到這番毫無道理的辯白，不知好氣還是好笑，想翻白眼又翻不出來。只好爬近，用手掌出盡全力還撃他手臂一下算是發洩了。

哼! 打你!

算了，這個男人有戀寵物癖他真的不是第一天知道了。

「對啦，我買了這個給你。」蕭敬騰突然仰起身子從床頭不知拿來一包什麼東西，塑膠袋被拆開的聲音響起，然後湊近自己的大掌上赫然出現了幾顆晶瑩剔透又彈性的軟糖，上面還覆滿了閃閃的碎糖霜。

方小兔不甘願，卻又忍不住趴得更近，下巴擱在指尖上，用鼻子嗅嗅那幾顆吸引力巨大的糖果，又仰頭瞧瞧他。這算是求和的禮物麼。

「快吃啦~」蕭敬騰握起其中一顆，放到方小兔的嘴前誘惑，但見大同倔強的故作姿態不肯吃，於是丟了一顆進口中，嚼幾下誇張的說

「好吃哦，超甜的!」

於是方小兔被徹底的惹怒啦!!「吼~~~」

這個男人怎會如此幼稚得人神共憤啊，那浮誇的演技別跟我說你正在演電影男主角!!

氣極的小兔撲上去，用前掌呼嚨一聲把糖果都一次性的撥入懷中，再蹭下胖胖的身軀意圖挾「糖」逃走。

怎料蕭敬騰卻把手掌升高，把捧他在內，不讓他輕易搶糖而去。

「在我手心吃吧，小兔舔啊舔的萌死了!」

他就知道大同最愛吃甜，這招一定見效啦。

「………………」方大同還能說什麼呢，連OS都已經省掉了。

他的好友就是個戀動物成狂的白痴。

於是他努力的直立起來，用無比人類的姿態，故意在他面前用雙掌握著軟糖，一口一口的啃掉。

「啊….怎麼不用舔的啊，好過份…」蕭敬騰嘆很長一口氣，失望至極。

兔兔就是要用小嘴很認真的舔才萌啊。

大同真不識趣，都變兔子了就滿足一下人家的心願不行嗎!小器鬼!

方大同聽著他的抱怨，看他那世界未日的樣子，心理才平衝了點，美美的吃著糖果。

* * *

蕭敬騰發了一個詭異的夢，他知道自己正在睡眠可是掙扎不來。夢中他獨自站在長長陰暗的走廊中，後方忽爾閃出一個黑影，影子的大手從後鬼爪般伸出來狠狠摀住自己的半張臉，讓他吸取不了半滴甜美的空氣，嘴鼻都閉塞著，意識愈來愈模糊不清了。他辛苦的半瞇著眼睛瞄向元兇的手掌，驚見一只毛茸茸的兔掌按得死緊，太恐怖了!「呃…」他拼盡最後一絲力氣轉頭過去努力撐大眼睛想看清黑影的樣子……

...睜開雙眼除了感到陽光太曬，就是看到兩團粉紅的肉球不斷亂揮，偶爾會揮到他的鼻樑帶來一陣微痛。

下半張臉被一攤暖呼呼的肉給壓住了，不用看也知道那是個微脹粉嫩的小肚子。

也難怪自己在夢中也會呼吸困難，看來大同是完全不管他死活非得整只趴在臉上就對了。

蕭敬騰無聲嘆氣，睡眼惺忪的用兩根指尖拎起方小兔的後背，整團拉離自己的臉，狠狠的呼吸新鮮空氣，「呼……」

「嗚……!!」方小兔顯然很不滿早晨的「偷襲」被輕易的破壞了，張牙舞爪的不斷耍起兔拳來。

「你一大早想幹嘛啊…」他瞄向時鐘才六時半而已，大同那麼早便如此有精神啊。好睏。

方小兔很慌忙的把手腳瘋狂撥來撥去，從喉嚨中哼出不滿的音調，晃得渾身的小肉一起甩。

它著急的用圓掌拍拍自己的三角嘴，又用力撃向蕭敬騰的，不斷重覆同一個動作，只想讓這個男人盡快明白他的意思。

吼!親我啦!親我啦~~~!快點~!!

蕭敬騰噥出句含糊不清的「知…道啦…」他就知道大同如此著急準沒好事的。

揉揉雙眼，只見方小兔已經認真的仰起圓頭，尾指般的小長耳動兩動，粉紅嘴兒正等待著他的親吻。

他漿糊般的腦袋冒出奇怪的念頭，咦這小兔真愈看愈像大同啊，他也是有一對不太突出的小兔牙，偶爾在開懷大笑時會看得到。

看方小兔已經憋得面容快扭曲了還是等不到一個啵，原來是很好笑的事情，可是看著心底又奇異的滑過一絲不捨。

唉。

「我要吻你囉…」

吻了這次大同就會變回人了直接飛回香港了吧?

那他想養的小兔呢，怎麼都沒人關心一下他的複雜心情呀。

他輕輕的用最溫柔的姿勢仰頭啾了熱烈期待的小嘴一口。「啾躂。」

然後就等著好友化成裸體男子。

可是什麼都沒有發生。

自己仍是小兔一只。

方大同徹底的震驚了，整只僵掉像只兔彊屍。

「………………………」

等了好幾分鐘都沒有變化。

他望向仍舊短小的拳頭一眼，才總算接受了現實的殘酷打撃。

呆滯的硬化很久，再靜靜的用雙掌掩臉，無張悲哀的摀緊小臉，身體微抖。

嗚。

為什麼還是變不回來。

蕭敬騰同樣呆若木雞。

難道說……大同永遠都變不回人身了。

不是吧。這是老天多大的玩笑。

「大同，我們再試試看，別放…!!」

就在蕭敬騰想用最激昂的聲音燃起大同的鬥志時，一團圓滾滾的白影已經迎面撲上來，滅掉他的聲音!!

他彷彿聽到方小兔在半空中大叫「我叱!!!!!!!」

它拼盡全力用堅強的後腿力猛力彈，整只便騰飛到半空中，再準確無比的「啪」一聲覆蓋在他的臉上!!!!

「嗚呃…!!」來不及哀鳴的蕭敬騰，被一團小兔肉蒙頭蓋臉，連喊痛的時間也沒有。

然後小兔像瘋掉般不斷嘟起嘴巴狂撞上他的唇瓣。

哼!如果一個不夠就親夠一千個，總有一個親吻的方式對的!!

此時此刻，急忙「借吻還魂」的小兔已經把所有理智丟在腦後了，只管「索吻」!

甚至不把蕭敬騰當成是「人」看待了，只把他當成一只能變身的工具。

「嗚啊，你冷靜一點啦…好痛…喂!」

這早晨，蕭敬騰被一只小兔撲倒了。

即使出動兩手猛扯也扯不下來，只能接受一連串的毫不憐香惜肉的蹂躪。

淒涼啊!~~~

「你先別急啦!!聽我說...唔...」

如果你想知道「索吻小灰兔」的由來，這就是了。

* * * 

跟大同搏鬥了一早上，蕭敬騰差點來不及趕到雜誌影樓，還被夏姐罵個臭頭。

坐定在攝影的場景中，被吻得嘴唇紅腫的蕭敬騰心中已經很悲哀的升不起任何一絲跟小兔子親近的幸福感了，只覺得今早被「吻」得好痛哦!

原以為拍照時可以休息一下，但攝影大哥看到奮力從他口袋中撲出來的小兔，竟然眼前一亮的問它也可以入鏡嗎?還說兔年用兔來造主題最適合了。

他以極哀怨的眼神望向夏姐，誰知餘怒未消的夏姐完全沒有接收到求救的電波，點點頭答應了。

於是他只好不情不願的重演了早上被小兔強吻的過程，這次還全被拍入鏡頭中……唉，超無奈。

他原想設下保險線，低頭對戴上了小紅帽的大同輕輕說「我要做雜誌訪問，你消停一下…」

豈料這句惹毛了方小兔，迫它爆發了小宇宙，用盡渾身解數來啃他拇指指尖!!

『我今天也要錄新歌的，只有你有通告上咩!? 』

它怒火中燒了，用兩只手掌緊緊扒在髮絲上，死也要用小身體摀住他整張臉，再亂無章法的用圓頭來撞擊，真把自己當成保齡球來撞。

「嗯唔…好了!好了!再這樣下去我把你抓進籠子!」

蕭敬騰被撲得很苦惱，只好用兩手奮力一扯把肉團困住，以低沈的聲音非常兇狠的威脅!

他也是當過殺手男主角的人，努力猛瞪時該有的氣勢還是有出來的!怕了吧!?

蕭敬騰抓得太緊了，這次任方小兔扭盡六壬，拼命拍打都無法逃脫或觸碰到臉龐。

此時，它才認清了自己體力有多單薄，之前能夠襲擊成功其實是蕭敬騰故意遷就他而已。

方大同垂下臉呆滯了幾十秒……

「喂…?」當蕭敬騰開始擔心自己說得太絕，令小兔傷心流淚時，它卻毫無預警的向後猛挨!!

像死了似的渾身攤軟，不再試圖掙扎。

好像已對人生失去了所有希望似的眼神都滅掉了，從盈盈的眼波變成一潭死水，小紅帽都掉了。

再來就是閉上眼眸，沒有支撐力的躺平，僵掉儼如成了一只小兔屍。

「嚇!!你怎麼了!?」

蕭敬騰大為緊張，看它好似被按掉了開關似的沒有反應，急死了。

「你別嚇我，昨晚吃錯東西了嗎?」

他把兔子翻過來翻過去，卻似在撥一團肉。他只好試圖用兩指按壓心臟，幾秒按一次。

但方小兔任由擺佈完全不哼一句，只有心臟微弱的跳動顯示它還有生命。

「大同!?你醒醒啊!」

蕭敬騰湊近臉，擔心兮兮，神經脆弱得一扯就會斷掉，臉皺得扭曲。

他輕翻開方小兔的眼皮，想詳細的檢查。

如此這般，臉愈來愈近，愈挨愈近……

在他的臉離小兔只有兩公分時…

方小兔卻忽然從僵直的狀態躍起來，兩掌啪躂擊向他兩頰的肉，用盡全力夾緊!!把他的嘴唇擠壓出來!!

又開始重施故技用小嘴貼上去猛撞!!!!

撞!!!撞!!!撞!!!!!

他不能放棄! 總有一次親吻的方法是對的!!

‍

「老天啊!!...好痛喂…嗚…」

圍觀的工作人員都在說這真是一只很出類拔萃出乎意料出人意表非常得人疼的可愛兔子啊!竟然一直在向老蕭索吻!

只有老蕭眼淚千行在心中流呀。

那個心酸真的不足以為外人道。

l* * *

好不容易筋疲力竭的挨完了整個訪問。

蕭敬騰像跑了十多公尺似的喘到不行，想不到要箝制一只小動物又不能傷到它是這樣困難的事。

他拖著腳步向攝影大樓外走。

一手握著同樣沒氣力、虛軟的方小兔，兩人暫時休戰。

在快要踏出門口時，蕭敬騰瞄到走廊盡頭備有男廁。

唉，去漱一漱口好了，反正滿嘴也是兔毛。

他著急的奔過去，把方小兔放在洗手盆邊。

用兩手掬起清水倒入口中，再吐出來。

方小兔也坐在盆邊，用兩掌撥水上臉，啪啪啪的以人的姿態洗臉。

一時間廁所中和諧無比，只剩水聲……

此時，原來很乖巧的小兔雙眼忽爾餘光一閃!+_+!!

嘿嘿嘿，毫無防備的敬騰最易襲擊了!!

我叱!!!

方小兔無限次呈大字型猛力跳，向正在專心漱口吐出舌頭的蕭敬騰撲去!

我親死你!!!

啾!!啾!!啾!!

啾!豈料它一不小心就直接親在蕭敬騰吐出的舌尖上……

*l * *

「哇啊啊!!」

一輪混亂之後。

裸身方大同的跌坐在廁所冰冷的地板上，驚訝的盯著自己修長的五指。

變…變回來了，真的變回來了!!!太好了!!

成功了。

可是…敬騰呢?

怎麼沒有了聲音??

方大同左顧右盼，只見不遠處有一堆很眼熟衣服散亂成一團。

他趕緊過去抓起那堆衣服。

竟見一只小白兔可憐楚楚的埋在那層衣服下方，正用很淒涼的目光盯著自己看。

這…不、不會吧!!?

處於極度震撼狀態的方大同呆若木雞，只懂睜圓雙目薄唇微張的盯著那只屁股有塊不規則淺灰圖案的小白兔，好像盯得夠專注它就會變回人類。

可是事不從人願，兔兔非但沒有在自己關愛又擔心的眼神中變身，還可憐無比的捲成一圈以極緩慢的姿態蹭著冰涼的地板靠過來。直到小兔的肉掌那柔軟的小肉球碰上大腿，方大同才總算吸吸酸軟的鼻子，接受了事實。

之前一直是敬騰在看著自己變來變去的，想不到親眼目擊是如此難以接受的。

方大同用指尖按緊泛痛的兩邊額角，拍拍臉龐讓自己清醒過來，認真的計劃起下一步。他捧起眼眸中盈著水光的敬騰兔，湊近下巴，輕說「別怕。」

他的感受他都知道。

蕭敬騰聽著了這句，雙目一瞇潾潾星芒更亮了，用圓頭去磨蹭他的尖削下巴。

方大同身體微顫「哈啾」好大一聲打了個噴嚏，輕放下手心中溫暖的兔子，抄起地板上皺成一團的衣服，放在身上仔細量度。

「應該合身吧…」

敬騰與自己的身材差不了多少。

他利索的套好了襯衣，把鈕釦扣牢了，再來遲疑的看著地上的衣物，用手指慢慢的、顫抖的拈起那方白巾，沒錯…是那條曾經貼在蕭敬騰屁股上現在卻輕飄飄的白內圡褲兒。

「呃…」方大同的指尖捏起小褲褲的一角皺起眉頭端詳著……要穿嗎?

目擊整個過程的小兔子卻沒這呆頭呆腦的男人那般淡定!

這是我的內褲!! 你想幹嘛!!?

「吼嗚……!!!」在喉嚨中咆中一聲ROCK爆的怒鳴，它瞬間以飛禽的姿態直立，再來神乎奇技的咚咚咚咚向前奔跑了幾步，撲上去雙掌奮力的狂扯自己的小褲，窘極的把白布往懷中攬!

就差爪子沒有亮出來兇猛的揮幾下了!!

「咦….?」方大同一個閃神間就被搶走了捏在指尖的內褲。

可蕭小兔也沒想到一拉就成功，竟被接踵而來的反作用力弄得往後狠摔倒下!!

它悲慘的被自己的內褲套牢了!!!「嗚…」小手小腳揮啊揮都逃不出來。

看小兔的圓頭被那白色布料蒙頭蓋臉，在裡面手腳慌亂的掙扎不已就感到很黑色幽默，方大同呆怔半晌，終於忍不住用左手掩嘴吃吃的笑出來，笑得身體都抖了。

噗哈哈哈。蕭敬騰，我又沒說要穿你的內褲你急什麼呢。

很顯然不能靠自己力量鑽出來的蕭小兔是徹底被惹怒了，從喉嚨中吼出古怪的嗓音。

但小兔畢竟是柔弱的小兔，無論有多ROCK也是沒法吼出聲音來的。

圓胖的身軀在小褲中鑽了無限次仍是找不到出口。

混圡蛋方大同你還不來幫我，只管笑，笑屁啊!?

方大同笑夠了，才壓下彎起的嘴角，兩三下手勢就把它解救出來。

捧在掌心中看它憤怒地恨瞪自己眼珠都快掉出來了又覺得心情太好了。

「我也沒打算穿你的…….別緊張。」

蕭小兔挑起眉頭。(雖然它沒有眉頭)

想到關鍵。

那敢問方先生你是打算不穿內褲就走大街囉?

當然了，還有其他方法嗎。

方大同不自在的摸摸沒有眼鏡壓住的鼻樑。

唉。想不到有天他會淪落到裸眼加不穿內褲就出門的地步。

打了幾個噴嚏把蕭小兔安放在洗手盆上，方大同小心翼翼的套好兩個褲管。

再來就是轉身背對著目不轉晴的小兔，無比謹慎的慢慢一手按好褲襠，另手拉褲鏈。

「呼…」慢慢來別心急。

不然夾到了「什麼」就不是一個痛字得了的。

就在方大同全神貫注地進行這項秘密任務之際……

廁所的門板卻被突然推開了!!

「Jam你在裡面嗎，下個通告快要遲到了!!」

大衛竟然衝進來抓人了，一看到套著熟悉襯衣的瘦小男人就一手抓住肩膀!!

「怎麼這麼久…?」

「嚇!!!!?」

可是一轉頭，這個男人豈是Jam。

他是…呃他是…臉容異常扭曲沒戴眼鏡的方大同、大同…嗎?

大衛呆在當場。

「……………」

先不管大同怎會待在這兒的男廁中穿著jam的一身衣服。

他剛才也沒有拍得很用力啊，怎麼他的臉容卻像是筋骨盡碎還冷汗直冒?

臉色蒼白得像隨時會痛到昏倒。

於是大衛只好用自己的眼晴從上而下掃視探究。

「…………!!!!」

驚呆了幾十秒，稍微從狀況中清醒的方大同咬緊下唇，忽然似被裝上了馬達，蹬一下跳起來單手掩住下半身!!腳下成旋風衝向洗手盆，另手攬起一團白色的毛球，拼命的往外奪門而出!!!

臨拍開門板前留下一句虛弱的呢喃。

「對不起，我遲些會解釋的……」

待大衛回過神來，憑空出現的方大同已不見了影蹤。

整個情形冏到極點。

他額邊冷汗滑下。這、這到底什麼回事?

方大同二話不說就往後門狂奔完全不敢停下來。

被他摟在懷中的蕭小兔雙掌握住自家小內褲，已經笑得嘴角都快癱了。

噗嘻嘻哈哈噗嘻嘻哈哈噗嘻嘻哈哈噗嘻嘻哈哈噗嘻嘻哈哈。

大同你的身體還好嗎? 大同你的身體還好嗎? 大同你的身體還好嗎?

大同你的身體還好嗎? 大同你的身體還好嗎? 大同你的身體還好嗎?

大同你的身體還好嗎?

如果你被褲鏈夾中了什麼我可是會很內疚的。

是真的喲。

* * *

享受著只有在機動遊戲中才能體驗的飛速，蕭小兔的毛都被風吹得豎立起來了，成了怒髮衝冠的姿態。

它不能自抑的握住小褲褲在笑，隔了一會怕大同發現自己太樂，又很自覺得掩住嘴，後來卻記起自己是笑不出聲音來的所以放肆的張大小嘴小身體狂抖。

如果這時途人望去肯定一眼看到一直咯咯咯咯猛顫連兔牙都露出來的小白兔。

方大同已經管不了懷中的小兔子是嚇死了還是笑死了，他臉色慘白的衝向藥房，跟櫃台快速交談幾句買好了一袋就往街上的公廁衝去。把門關牢了才蹲下來大喘氣，好像整個人都要被咳嗽抽離地面了。他把小兔放在廁板上，背對著好友默默的轉身從袋中取出東西。

這時蕭小兔才感不妥，抿起小嘴順順氣，圓溜溜的大眼晴滴轉張望了會，不斷偷瞟向背對自己半蹲的男人。大同、大同你怎麼了?

但它太矮了即使站直也是什麼都看不見，只好伸出小掌撓撓好友的背，意圖奪回注意力。

大同你身體還好嗎?

可是方大同沒有理會他，很專心的看著藥膏罐後的使用說明，扭開蓋子。

蕭小兔的心呯呯呯呯在跳，忐忑不安的在廁板上蹦來跳去，意圖製造巨響喚起大同的注意。

但腿都跳酸了還是只有看到他烏黑的後腦勺而已。

大同一直悶著頭不哼聲音，脫走了牛仔褲，擺出完全的蹲姿。

空氣中飄來一陣熟悉的藥香。

蕭小兔仰起三角鼻嗅了一會就認得這是媽媽說過藥效很強勁的止痛膏味兒。

嚇!!!小兔子掩住嘴，毛都顫了。

大同，怎麼這麼嚴重!!!!!?

雖然大衛衝進來也把自己嚇得不輕，可沒想到會令大同下半身惰況堪虞啊!

蕭小兔的水靈瞳孔驚慌的轉了幾圈，最後還是趴下來蹭到廁板邊緣，兩掌扣緊邊邊再深吸口氣，閉緊眼簾以必死的決心跳下去!!!「叱喝」整只摔下去，跌到地板上!

小屁股好痛哦!

它摸摸小屁，不敢怠慢，趕緊四腳並用爬去大同的前方，仰起小臉不斷用頭去撞擊他的小腿。

大同，你沒事吧大同!?

方大同抹走額邊的冷汗，閣起雙腿，莞爾的看到蕭小兔著急的在前方瘋狂跳動。

他呼口氣，捧起好友，勾起嘴角「你擔心我嗎?沒事啦。」

蕭小兔卻不相信這男人的謊言。

大同嗚嗚嗚嗚，我從沒感覺你有這樣忍辱負重的，竟然為了怕我傷心，不告訴我真正的傷勢，想必小小同現在肯定痛不欲生了。如果是我被褲鏈夾中肯定早跳河自盡了。

沒事啦兄弟!你真生不出孩子，我家的過契讓你當乾爹啦!!

它豪氣萬千的拍拍方大同的掌心!!!!

現在、嗯，現在我就先借我的小褲給你穿吧。

不然下次不小心被夾到二度傷害，我怕你一輩子對褲鏈有陰影呢。

「咪嗚…」

蕭小兔有點害羞的握住小內褲一會兒，再鼓起勇氣睜著誠懇的眼神，很努力伸直雙掌，舉高褲褲。

好吧，給你唄。

以後我們就是穿一條褲子的老死了。

方大同嘴角抽搐的看著蕭小兔唱作俱佳的不時抹抹眼角，按住胸口呼氣，再來是語重深長的拍打自己的掌心，最後還彆扭的把剛才目露兇光的搶得很辛苦小褲遞上來，完全呆掉不懂反應。

這是演哪齣啊?

直到蕭小兔等不到回應，不耐煩的跳起來幾乎用內褲蒙上他的臉，方大同才明白他是想慷慨的奉獻出自家的內褲。

方大同迫於無奈出手把它握好不讓亂蹦。

無奈至極的說「嗯嗯，我知道了，你自己留著穿吧，謝謝啦。」

汗啊，蕭敬騰是如何聯想到他想要穿他的內褲的。

天知道他只是夾傷了大腿內側的肉而已，因為邊跑大腿內側邊發出痛楚，只好先奔入廁格照顧傷勢，脫下褲子看原來已經青紫了一片。幸好他有買止痛膏。

但是完全想歪的蕭小兔愧疚死了。

最可惡是他剛才還笑得那麼放肆，肯定令大同的自尊心很受傷了。

於是蕭敬騰為了表達自己的謙意，不斷舉高兩掌去摸方大同的臉蛋。

方大同看它一臉悲天憫人眼泛水光的樣子就感到莫名其妙。

可是被毛茸茸的兩肉球輕摸著，看它明亮的圓眼粉紅小鼻，心中忽然泛起奇異的暖烘烘感受。

敬騰變的小白兔太可愛了吧，跟自己剛才變的小灰兔差天共地啊。

原來變身也根據人的質素的麼，真是勢利的魔法呢。

於是一人一兔就是如此詭異的在廁格中演起溫情劇來。

直到方大同鼻子癢得受不了打了幾個噴嚏滑出鼻水才終於從狀態中恢復。

他呼口氣，謹慎的把小兔放入口袋中，準備回酒店。

* * *

蕭小兔在生氣。

這件事輕而易見，因為他還是小孩子心性所以生氣起來形跡也特別明顯，跟方小兔那種鬱悶的冷怒相反，蕭白兔的怒火是很有範兒很有台型的，不發怒猶自可一旦發怒是要天雷勾動地火的喲。

回到酒店梳洗完畢戴好眼鏡帶齊證件的方大同，正想把小兔子放回襯衣口袋中，就見它鼓起毛球般雪白的身子，背對自己像朵小雲，兩掌不斷划動，不知在撥弄什麼。

「咦?怎麼啦?」看到如此彆扭的背影，方大同有點著急，用那種自從跟蕭敬騰熟稔後就沒有再用過的溫柔語氣輕問，大手一撈就想把它拎來正對自己。

但蕭小兔聽著他來了，仰起鼻子冷哼一聲，轉了半圈不讓他碰到，繼續努力手上的工作。

方大同幾次下來都兜它不起，只見蕭小兔用四掌緊附桌面不肯讓他抱，臉皺得似便秘，用力得身子幾乎要抖顫了仍是誓不妥協。

連屁股上的小灰斑也一起抖抖抖抖，仍是撐住!!

「誒，不要抱抱嗎。」

迫於無奈又不想使用蠻力的方大同最後還是放棄抱起它的念頭，迅速的轉過身子蹲下來看看它到底在搞什麼東西。

蕭小兔面對突如其來的龐大臉龐輕嚇一跳，還是假裝鎮定的低頭，繼續賣力破壞掌中的－－口罩。

沒錯，就是那種討厭的淡綠色紙口罩。

蕭小兔用兩掌按好口罩亂扒，又揉又搓，看它已經皺得不能使用了還要用小兔牙咯躂幾下咬開撕扯得面目如飛才能消氣。

當方大同來到時，它正激烈的毀滅著第六個口罩，臉成四十五度角左邊有陰影襯托恐佈森冷的小臉，眼神佈滿威脅的陰霾，雙掌左右開弓「啪」一聲在他面前果絕、有氣勢的扯斷了橡皮筋帶子。哼哼。大仇得報。

方大同完全看不懂這麼藝術的電影鏡頭，呆掉幾秒。

如夢初醒的撥開膠袋，發現剛才在藥房買的口罩果然全被這小偷兔兒扒出破壞了，輕呼口氣「你跟口罩有仇啊?」

敬騰不是在微博自拍口罩近鏡挺歡的麼，都幾乎記不起他的真正樣子了。

那你到底是為什麼要毀滅它們啊。

只能說小兔子的腦內是很強大的、小宇宙是很廣闊的，循正常途徑思維的方大同當然參不透。

事源是蕭小兔餓壞了、無聊之下決定撥開膠袋看看大同剛才買的東西有沒什麼好吃的，一打開竟見到一盒全新的口罩大刺刺擱那。

素有豐富聯想能力的蕭兔子，一剎那臉都綠了。

心中的OS是這樣的: 方大同你個混蛋竟然防我!之前你變小兔時我不是任你吻個飽麼親到嘴唇都腫了也沒一句怨言，早上還得害怕一不小心被你那團肉給摀到缺氧了!明明我是能制止你的還是寵著你任著你如今我變身了你竟然立馬買了一堆口罩!你以小人之心度我君子之腹好啊好啊我就一輩子不變回人賴著你啊!雖說如此但我還是要撕爛該死的口罩以發洩我心頭之憤哼哼!

直到蕭小兔把所有口罩都撕爛了後，才終於罷休，氣喘呼呼的攤軟在桌上休息。

嗚嗚嗚，體力勞動完一輪更餓了。

一陣肉香從近處飄來，它睜開圓眼追尋，只見大同不知從哪變來幾條剪成小塊的肉乾，湊到它鼻子前面晃。

「別氣啦。」方大同其實不知道它在氣什麼，只是覺得它也該餓了吧。

哼!!!蕭小兔是很有骨氣的，翻過身抱住扁下去的小肚說不吃就不吃。

現在才來求和太遲了。它擺出臭臉撇撇嘴，發脾氣。

「咦……兔子不能吃肉的是吧。」

方大同看它不搭理，不解的歪頭，自言自語一輪又把肉乾收好。

對呀他都忘了兔子吃了肉可能會不舒服，待會替敬騰買些乾糧紅蘿蔔好了。

「!!!!!!?」蕭小兔看他那肉乾收得如此順手，晴天霹靂的跳起來，撲到他掌心上，用兩掌拼命的撓那些放入袋中的美食!!又拍又打!

你不是要拿來餵我的嗎?拿來啊拿來啊!!現在又不讓吃了是在耍我嗎!!吼!!!!!

你兔兔時我可是每餐叫一碟上乘的素菜挑開爛葉硬莖，只留最嫩青翠剔除的小菜芽給你吃的，現在你竟然連一塊小肉都要省下來，也太過份了。

方大同把亂鑽的小兔熟純地抓好，摸摸一直覺得很突兀得可愛的不規則小灰班。

「噓、噓……不能吃，兔子得吃素，待會給你買啊乖。」

乖個屁!

老子是人不是兔子!

蕭兔子怒目相向，用兇狠光波瞪他。

「不知貓咪的乾糧兔子能吃不，待會問問你的兩只女兒吧。」

方大同抹抹鼻尖，揹起包包，準備出門。

「不過口罩都沒了，待灰灰跟東區住進來，我肯定狂流鼻水。」

他擺出無奈的神情，伸手摸摸它的圓頭，「等我回來哦。」

「………嚕!?」蕭小兔當時就震驚了，倒抽口氣。

被方大同的話撃中心坎，像受了一記悶拳，混身虛軟。

胸口痛痛的。

原來原來、大同不是怕被我親到舌頭會變回兔子。

他是擔心灰灰跟東區沒人照顧，一早已計劃把女兒接過來一起住，但又怕自己鼻敏感才買這麼多口罩的啊。

我、我、我誤會大同了。

嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚。大同嗚嗚嗚嗚。你是個好兄弟真的。

蕭小兔真的是想太多有沒有。

都不會累喔。

正當它想撲上去用最熱情的親吻感激好友、用雙掌替他兔肉按摩時，由始至終都沒有在狀況內的方大同已經離開了。

蕭小兔只能瞪著盈盈愧疚的水眸，待良人歸來哎。

l * *

等了好久，門終於被打開了。

蕭小兔第一時間飛奔出去迎接。

可是因為它太小只了以致方大同幾乎一腳把它踏扁。

幸好他在最後關頭瞄到一團白色，懸崖勒馬的收起腳才沒有釀成慘劇。

他蹲下身子把蕭小兔摟好，「敬騰，女兒都來了哦。」

然後轉身從貓袋中放出兩只貓咪。

灰灰跟東區顯然不適應新環境，繞在方大同的腳邊左張右望。

蕭敬騰興奮極了，一直在心中叫「女兒、女兒!!爸爸好想妳們!」

立即想要鑽下地板跟女兒相認。方大同了解它想什麼，輕把它擱到灰灰面前。

北灰瞇起晶瑩的貓眼，向下俯身好奇的看著面前那只蹦得似跳舞的白色小球，好似在研究這團會動的是什麼。「喵?」

蕭敬騰張大雙手不斷跳起，累得快死了「灰灰來!讓爸爸摸一下!」

灰灰靜了半晌，趴下來用鼻子輕嗅這可疑的雪白物體。

「對啊我是爸爸啦!」

蕭小兔想用單掌摸乖女的鼻子，但是北灰卻毫無預警的伸起貓掌輕拍它的頭顱。

拍、又拍，再拍。

看它被拍一下就震動一下感到很好玩，乾脆用雙掌撥來撥去，雙眼發光，發出開心的貓叫「喵嗚!」

啊!?

蕭小兔震驚的摀住自己微痛的圓頭。

女兒妳不認得我了!?

坐在旁邊的東區看姐姐玩得那麼高興，也隨即加入戰團，用雙掌把它撥跌下來，看小兔子趴下之後竟神奇的自動捲成了圓球狀，就更高興了。

這不正是家中的毛毛球玩具小號版麼!!?

兩只貓咪興奮得不能自抑，拼命把它又拍又推，玩得非常投入!!

「我是爸爸啦!!!!!不是貓玩具啊!!」

蕭小兔快要噴淚了，被撥得頭暈轉向，只好自力更生撐起小身體狂奔逃走。

「大同、大同~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~救我哪!!!」

他抹把辛酸淚，沒命的跑啊跑滾啊滾爬啊爬!!

後頭的女兒們卻沒有放棄，看它就像看到一只活力充沛的電動玩具，快樂的追逐過來。

我真的不是貓玩具啦，妳們都不認得爸爸了，爸爸心碎了!!!

嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚。

l * *

方大同剛擤好鼻子從浴室出來就看到兩只貓咪不斷向沙發背面撓。

不見了蕭小兔的影蹤。

他皺起眉頭莞爾一會兒，走過去把兩只貓咪挪開一點。

湊頭過去看沙發後的小縫，可是那兒太黑了什麼都看不見。

於是他只好用手機開了閃光燈照進去。

一照差點沒給嚇死。

因為一只原來白勝雪現在卻蒙上灰塵髒兮兮的的小兔子正卡在裡邊動彈不得，雙目半閉似快要彌留狀態，佔身體很大比例的圓頭仰高、耳朵可憐兮兮的貼在後頭，胸膛起伏喘氣，配上映在臉上的慘白燈光好像一只小兔妖。

它……卡住了，自己出不來。

「噗!!」方大同這次是真的沒忍住，噗一聲爆笑出來，顫抖著摀下身子拉開沙發把卡在縫中的小兔子解救在掌心中「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!」

你竟然被自己女兒追到躲起來，躲到沙發後還不小心因為太胖了被卡住出不來，這世上有沒有比你更倒楣的兔兔啊，敬騰，喔哈哈。

蕭敬騰目光閃爍等待救援，似見著了救生索般緊緊抱住大同的手指，用盡全身的力量摟得死緊。

靜了一會，眨眨紅通通的眼睛，水漾的眼眸忽然跌出兩串豆大的淚滴。

毛髮亂翹的髒亂小身體顫抖得厲害，淚水鼻水一起噴，誇張的抽吸鼻子抽泣，好像哭得快要死去了。大、大同嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚。

你終於來救我了。

方大同溫暖的微笑，輕拉動他的小掌，把它捧起來貼近臉龐。

「沒事啦，怎麼這樣眼淺?不是把你救出來了麼。」

我知道，可是、可是好委屈啊啊啊。

竟然一不小心就流出了男子漢的眼淚。

哼!我沒事!!

蕭敬騰倔強的抿起小嘴，舉起兩掌抹臉，卻意外把濕意從毛髮上揉開了，臉上的軟毛被打濕後都糾在一起不蓬鬆了。

它默默看向掌心，原來雪白的顏色如今變得烏溜溜的，不禁悲從中來。

你家中萬年沒打掃的灰塵如今都黏在我身上了啦，我又不是兔毛撣子!!

大同你何時賠我打掃費!!!!?

方大同抽起衛生紙替它仔細抹臉。

看它哭得這樣淒慘就有點心疼。

「明天等我錄完歌讓你變回來好不好。」

乖乖仰起臉的蕭小兔呆掉。

你說、你說呃讓我變回人麼……

那你自己呢?

l * *

沾水把蕭小兔抹乾淨了。

方大同從容不迫的抽起一疊行程表，上頭已經密密麻麻的寫滿了英文。

他把蕭小兔捧高，指尖掃去劃滿符號的位置。

「我把新歌改到台灣的錄音室錄了，然後你明天下午有通告，你當這比賽的嘉賓一定得露面，我們在這時候變個身。你要帶我去聽歌嗎，反正變回兔子我也沒什麼好做的，哈哈。」

「後天你仍可以去這個節目，可是下午得讓我先變回來打個電話……我近來準備專輯不需要出活動。你把我照顧得好好的就可以，反正我吃素很易養是不是?只是遲些回HK錄碟會比較趕一點……」

方大同意圖開玩笑，說著說著，看蕭小兔子伏在哪沒有動作也沒回應，背部拱起一抽一抽的。

會意的微笑，伸手輕撫它的頭，順順毛。

「你餓了吧?今天得吃素哦，乖啦。」

方大同把一根肥胖顏色鮮艷沒有一處瘀黑缺陷的新鮮蘿蔔遞到它前面。

蕭小兔點頭，緊緊的抱住那比自己身型更大的蘿蔔，默默的吃。

雖然很討厭，可是又好甜。

它流著眼淚大口大口的咬下去猛嚼，臉頰鼓鼓的。

大同。

原來你對我這樣好，我之前還一直懷疑你，對不起。

大同你不用擔心你的下半生(身)的。

無論你是人是兔都包在我身上，我蕭大爺不會食言的。

* * *

蕭小兔實在是太感動了，感覺自己認識了大同那麼久還是今天才認清他的本質。它握著雙掌忐忑不安的等待。

洗了個滾燙的熱水澡，方大同用毛巾邊抹濕髮邊踏入睡房。

調較好室溫，便自然的轉著眼珠尋找體型不夠一階磚大的蕭小兔。

簡單掃視一遍仍不見兔影，想想他剛才把吃了半根紅蘿蔔肚滿腸肥快走不動的蕭小兔拎去洗手盤去沖洗兔掌了，臨入浴前他有把盒裝面紙放地上好讓敬騰抹乾小掌的。

所以......

方大同屈膝跨過半邊床鋪，終於找到倚在面紙盒旁邊非常嬌小的兔子。

誒，可是敬騰怎麼捲縮著身子一動不動的挨著盒側啊，雙手還揪著半張面紙。

靜似禪修般紋風不動，與平常活蹦活跳大相徑庭，真奇怪。

趴在床上的男人好奇的多看幾秒。

原來凝止不動似盤石的蕭小兔卻突然竟無預警的向前摔!!!!

「!!!!」這一下摔的轟轟烈烈，佔全身很大比例的毛茸茸圓頭率先與地板親吻，下巴敲地，繼而整只失去平衡的滑跌。

突如其來的墜落感令小兔理智回籠，立即驚嚇的睜開迷糊的眼晴，嚇得兩只小兔耳也高高豎起來!!

它的背部瘋狂蹭地、四腳朝天慌忙亂撐一輪。好半晌冷靜下來，才知道發生了什麼事。嚇!?...呼...嗚...我的頭撞得好痛哦。

噗!!!!敬騰他是在打瞌睡結果睡得摔倒了麼?

哈哈哈哈哈哈~怎麼變了小兔他就滑稽笨拙了如此多啊。

這樣也滿可愛的啦。

蕭小兔聽到奇怪的床鋪彈簧吱吱聲。按住一天內受了很多襲擊的額頭，踮起腳尖張望，只見方大同把臉深埋於枕頭拱起背部顫抖的笑。

「................」

這笨蛋肯定是看到了剛才那幕，想大笑又怕傷到我的自尊心，所以趴在床上辛苦的壓抑著用氣音來笑，故意不出聲音吧。

蕭小兔張著圓眼看那渾身震啊震似被按了開關，笑點超低的男人。

突然覺得他那體貼過了火的性格，其實也滿可愛啦。

它立即隨之蹦上去，跳入他懷中乖巧的趴好，仰起崇拜的小臉眨幾下大眼睛，然後伸高兩掌，在大同疑問的目光下用隆起的肉球開始一輪兔肉按摩，啪躂啪躂的非常有節奏地交替著。手好酸喲~

可是為了表達自己的謝意，無論如何也得服侍得大同妥貼的。

「嗚嗯…」方大同吃一驚，立即用手掌握拳圈住嘴邊，拼命仰起臉。

蕭小兔每打一下，掌背的白兔毛就揚起來惹得他鼻子超癢的。

雖然他知道敬騰很感動，但也不需要撲上來用肉緊得快扭曲的小臉快速撃打自己的胸口吧。

他忘記了我之前爆了肺嗎，咳咳。

方大同原想把蕭小兔挪開的。但低頭看它一臉獻媚的用晶瑩大眼望著自己、臉上直接寫著兩個大字「報恩」、「報恩」，他的手就抓不下去，只能轉而掩緊口鼻等他完成整個程序。

其實…「我變兔子時，你也對我同樣的好呀。」

所以不用計較太多啦。

被掩住的聲音顯得模糊不清，方大同拈起額前的長長的瀏海，輕說。

蕭兔子聽著這句，呆一會，慢條斯理的用圓滾滾的頭顱磨蹭著大同泛香的踢恤。

意圖張大手來個擁抱，卻因為手太短了，無論如何伸直也只能成大字型的趴伏。

一人一兔就是如此寂靜的「相擁」著。

過了好一陣子，方大同低頭看敬騰為何沒有任何動靜，卻見它已經深閉起雙眸，胸口有致的起伏，嚕嚕的從小鼻噴氣，儼成了一攤暖呼呼的肉團，陷入夢鄉了。

他微笑著伸長右手關了床頭燈。

閉上雙眼入睡。

l * *

「噔噔噔 噔 噔

噔噔噔 噔 噔噔

噔噔噔 噔 噔 噔噔噔噔

噔噔噔 噔

友人對我hi

街頭的情人又說bye 孩子的父親讚他乖

寫著啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦」

錄音室中，方大同唱著自己創作的歌，異常投入的輕擺身子。

口袋中的兔子也把頭鑽出來小嘴微張，一起噔噔噔的和唱著。

這旋律好易記又易上口哦。

可是噔噔是誰哇?

它扭著圓潤的小屁股隨著大同的節奏而輕扭。

扭啊扭的好不歡快。

「也許是天氣 也許是運氣 也許是因為有人不放棄

也許是天意 也許不願意 也許是因為她

還是因為我和你」

好聽的聲音繞來繞去，小兔的頭顱也跟著晃來晃去。

「是不是你錯 是不是她錯了

但隨便說說也不算 你別賴 怪我

好事會變壞 這世界都環繞着愛

愛過之後會放的開 寫著啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦」

啦啦啦啦啦。

蕭白兔的粉紅小舌努力的為了想要「啦」而撥動著。

「寫一首歌 填一首詩 錄完這編曲

這樣就是一首歌的生命 如此動聽

如果你覺得我在講你心裡的話」

如此動聽。蕭小兔尖起嘴兒跟著大同把新歌唱完。

意得志滿。

大同你要不要也給我一份版權費呢。

l * *

午餐時間，蕭小兔在等待餵食。

它滿懷期待的看大同在袋中抽出幾個食物盒。

大同應該有準備很多很多肉給我大快朵頤吧，昨晚只吃了一根紅蘿蔔我嬌生慣養的小胃都快傷心得潰瘍了。

結果大同打開食物盒蓋子，裡頭全都是青翠的蔬菜。

「嚇!?」蕭小兔萬念俱灰的巡視了一遍，還趁大同去洗餐具時用兔掌賣力的撥開青菜，只是事不從人願啊，青菜下方你想想鋪墊著的是什麼?

青紅椒啊摔!!

「…………………」失望透頂的蕭小兔以憂鬱小生的姿態坐在那，還沒吃就感到一陣反胃。他是多麼堅信自己能吃肉也不會生病啊，但大同是個笨腦袋，不敢輕易冒險。

正想著不如搬家換個比較明理的主人時，蕭小兔竟然看到門外走來幾個工作人員，把香噴噴的盒飯放桌面，有講有笑的開始開羅起來。

它按住咕咕叫的小肚，流著口水看白飯上肥滋滋的油香雞腿和淋了醬油的豬頸肉。

腦袋宣佈完全當機，眼中只有美食在跳著舞歡迎自己。

蕭小兔很自力更生的站起來，用最快的速度偷偷摸摸的竄過去，趁工作人員不為意、藉著盒飯泡膠蓋子的掩護，伸掌偷了一塊豬頸肉。

它小心翼翼的揣在懷中，也不怕弄髒了毛毛，舉起雙掌對準肉塊就要大口的啃下去!!

啃!!

是咬到了肉沒錯，可是為什麼鹹鹹的又有鐵味兒呀。

難道是味覺出現問題了??

「嗯…」

聽到熟悉的嗓子在悶哼，它驚訝的張開兔嘴。

眼前的豈是那塊美味的肉，原來它剛才是直接咬在大同的掌背了……

還咬得流血了…這…

「不是說過你不能吃肉嗎?」

兔子吃肉會生病的呀。

大同若無其事的收起手掌，夾起眉心勉強勾起無奈的笑容。

把它撥去自己準備的食物前的位置。

「來，今天吃草莓，都洗乾淨了。」

蕭小兔著急的看著大同去找OK蹦。

看著看著……吸吸鼻子，按住雙眼。

幾秒的功夫眼睛又噴出兩行尼加拉瓜大瀑布了。

對不起啦大同。

它哭得上氣不接下氣，淚眼模糊中看到大同著急的奔過來。

忽然把自己整只抄起就向外跑。

怎、怎麼了?

痛得要去醫院了嗎!!?

涼風把大同的聲音吹散了。

但它還是聽到斷斷續續的

「我想到…有可能讓我們變正常的方法了。」

方大同不敢怠慢的跳上計程車。

「你不咬我我還記不起，最初我也是被咬了才開始變的。」

他跟計程車司機說「去仁心寵物店，謝謝。」

l * *

沒可能!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

你真要讓我給這廝咬一口嗎!!?

它比我大至少兩倍!!

給它那雙兔牙碰一下我都要截肢了吧!!?咬完了我的手掌還要不要啊!!

當方大同說出那個可以變回去的方法時，蕭敬騰還是一副忍辱負重捨我其誰的威武姿態，拱起小胸膛拍一拍就要慷慨就義了。

可是當他看到那只被困在籠中殺氣騰騰，周邊彷彿噴出霸氣的超級大肉兔時，態度立即一百八十度改變，抖得快要散架了。

方大同我之前不是說想養小白兔麼，「小」字就算沒念過幼稚園也懂得是什麼意思吧!!你幹嘛自作主張來去看這種體型龐大的肉兔品種啊，你看就看唄，不是小學都有教眼看手勿動嗎，你還要伸手去逗弄人家尊貴不可侵犯的兔老大，結果自招惡果被啃了，啃了變兔子你就心甘命抵別掙扎了，為什麼還要我來代替你變身呢呢呢呢!?所以說整件事是因你手賤而起的!你才是罪魁禍首，現在竟然要我來擔，這沒有天理啊!!!我是無辜的啊啊啊~我要走我要走!!老子不要給你擺佈了!!!!

「喂喂…」方大同苦惱的想要抓住陷入瘋狂狀態的蕭小兔。

剛才敬騰還是非常瀟灑的模樣，現在看樣子是嚇到快撒尿了。

它不斷往遠離大肉兔的方向沒命的狂逃，盲目的在自己的衣襟裡鑽，又伸出雙掌撥來扒去，原來整齊的毛髮如今亂糟糟的。

「你就忍一下吧，很快就過去的。」

方大同終於逮到機會稍微用力的把它捉好，遞向大兔的嘴邊。

方大同你真忍心嗎!!?你不是人!!!

蕭小兔最終是敵不過人類的力量，亂揮著手腳淚水汪汪的被擱到肉兔正前方。

就等它咬那關鍵的一口。

蕭小兔縮成一團抖顫，淚水大滴大滴的滑落。

知道自己再無逃走的機會了，只好縮起短小的掌和腿等待著。

不想被咬啊，咬中肯定很痛了嗚嗚嗚嗚。

它偷瞟向威武的從鼻孔噴氣的大肉兔。

從指縫間看它低下頭張開血盆大口就要咬下來了!!!

啊哇哇哇哇哇哇哩…

救命啊!!我會死的啊啊啊…

l * *

等了好久沒有想像中的疼痛降臨。

蕭小兔雙眼瞇成一條小縫偷瞧。

眼前赫然呈現鮮紅一片，把它嚇得心臟都快停擺了。

旁邊傳來慌亂的腳步聲，聽到店員在說「先生，你沒事吧?你的手掌在流血呢!!」

「真的對不起!!我們先給你療傷吧，天哪，小貝一向不會咬人的啊。」

「沒事的，我可以自己包紮，先走了。」

它只是聽大同的聲音就知道他很痛了。

蕭小兔含著下唇仰高臉，還沒看到大同的表情就已經被他摟回懷中。

「我們先回公司再算吧。」

方大同的心中也紛亂一片。

他剛才看敬騰害怕得縮成一團狂抖，心中忽然湧出強烈的不捨，在它被咬的前一刻不知為什麼神推鬼拱、沒有細想就伸出手替他擋下來了。

待回過神來手掌已在泊泊的流血。

明知道那是最有可能讓他們變回人的機會，卻還是順從著衝動出手了。

他也搞不懂自己在想什麼呀。

沒走幾步，懷中的蕭小兔忽然抓著他的衣服爬出來，激動的往籠子方向撲去，想立即過去給咬一口。

「嗚……!!!!」

大同、大同對不起!!我的任性害你受傷了。

我現在就去給這只大混蛋咬，即使咬爛了我也不會移開一步的!!!

他溫柔的摸摸它的頭。

「算了，給這兔咬一口太痛了，我們再想方法好不好。」

而且敬騰那麼小一只，那大兔的兔牙又那麼鋒利，給咬完了可能會流血不止吧。

l * *

「我查過了，你今天是在公司集合了再乘保母車過去錄影…」

方大同奔到公司的廁所中，還沒來得及療傷就把一臉愧疚的蕭小兔捧出來，仔細的說。

蕭小兔鬱悶得要死了，完全沒有心情聽。

早知道我就勇敢一點，不躲起來了。

大同你把我再帶過去好不好，這次我真的會乖乖任它咬的啦。

真的真的，嗚嗚。

方大同嘆口氣，完全了解它在想什麼。

從頭到背熟練的順毛，「別想太多了，不是你的錯。待會我變成兔子、你變回人之後記得把我拎去再給咬一次試試，我不怕痛的。」

蕭小兔摀起臉抽抽噎噎點頭。

大同你對我太好了…

他一邊哭一邊等待大同把自己拎到嘴邊，然後他們可以來個「舌吻」變身，把自己變回人類。

可是等了幾分鐘。

那雙溫暖可靠的大手還是沒有伸過來。

「嗚…?」它疑問的抹走眼角的濕潤，左張右望。

可是廁所中哪還見大同，只見身前一大堆襯衣牛什褲。

它嚇一跳!!衝過去撥開衣物中隆起的那部份。

果然見到一只小灰兔按住流血不止的手掌氣喘呼呼的躺著，痛苦不已。

「大同!?」蕭小兔立即用雙掌把它的圓頭捧高，挨在自己的毛茸茸胸膛前。

「騰…」方小兔汗冷直流，只覺得自己的右掌疼痛得要命，毛髮泛起一陣濕意，右掌愈來愈濕潤，肺部沒法吸入空氣。

蕭小兔一時沒了主意，急得眼眸都紅了。

原來大同被肉兔咬了之後又變回小灰兔了，可是掌心中的小傷口如今卻放大了比例變成了致命的創傷了，怎麼辦!!?

要把大同帶去看獸醫嗎，可是、可是它如今也是一只小白兔啊。

根本沒有力量揹起大同啊。

正急得團團轉的蕭小兔，腦袋中忽然靈光一閃。

咦…..對呀!!對呀!!他怎麼沒有想到!!

這樣就對了!!

l * *

方小兔抿起唇忍著疼痛，瞇起眼眸看向抱緊自己的蕭小兔。

正想讓它不用擔心的時候，卻見到一團白毛迅速往自己的臉挨近。

怎、怎麼了?

「唔!!!!!?」

嘴唇被強制的壓開了，隨之而來的是溫暖濕潤的舌尖伸進自己的口腔中，靈活的挑起自己的舌頭交纏著，他驚愕的想躲開，但蕭小兔卻用雙掌按住自己的後腦勺不讓躲，專心一致的攪動粉紅的小舌讓他們相濡以沬。

從方小兔睜眼的角度只能看見半邊粉紅色的小鼻和一團白毛而已。

不知是否失血過多腦筋不清醒了，思考能力也流失了，它的腦袋中空白一片。

只覺得被抱著很暖，灰白兩色的兔毛在交纏著，小小的嘴被同樣小的嘴給封住了，動彈不得，只能被動的接受激情的舌吻，疼痛都飛走了。

心中明白這是蕭小兔的權宜之計，方小兔不再掙扎，反而伸出雙掌反抱著它的圓潤後背，繼續讓兩根小舌頭交流一下。

沒法想清楚前因後果了，只覺得心跳得好快完全沒有節奏可言。

兩只兔兒就這樣忘我的坐在一堆衣服上，快要融化在這溫柔的親吻中。

身體輕飄飄彷彿沒有重量的雲朵。

快要憑空懸起來了，方小兔閉起雙眸吻著吻著，意識漸漸模糊了。

就連掌心中的小肉球開始扁回去也不知道.......

l * *

大衛不知道，命運原來已經為他悄悄的安排了一場美麗的意外。

經過了這役，他人生已經跨越了一面高牆，到達新高峰。

今後即使十級地震在眼前發生他也能波瀾不起，平靜面對了。

事源他聽說大同回公司了，立即想問他是否知道敬騰失蹤了幾天的去向。

但繞了幾圈卻遍尋不獲大同的身影，只好先去廁所。

打開廁門，他竟然看到……

敬騰和大同在廁所中央赤裸裸的擁吻。

沒錯，你沒有看錯。

再說一次。

就是蕭敬騰和方大同在廁所中央赤裸裸的擁吻。

兩個人躺在皺成一團的衣服上，攬得死緊的深閉雙目赤身露體的激烈的毫無顧忌的坦然的在法式擁吻。

「…………………」

「………………………..」

「………………………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」

尼瑪呀!!!!

你們要出櫃也不必用如此報復社會的方式吧!!!

而且你們是嗑了春藥必需在公司的廁所中就慾火焚身寂寞難耐的搞起來嗎!!

最過份的是還不鎖門!!這是廁所中央是中央好嗎!!!你們露體狂啊，要搞不會在廁格慢慢搞啊。

我的心靈真的受傷了。

我看到了不該看的東西。

大衛目定口呆的向後退兩步，維持黎克特制十級的震驚表情，鎮定關門。

再把旁邊清潔專用的牌子擱好。

淚目啊，就連他也不知道為什麼自己可以如此冷靜的替他們善後。

幸好人的小宇宙是很強大的，遇上什麼衝撃也可以承受過來。

他剛才一瞬還好像看到血跡了……

嗯。不行，我不能再想下去了!!

此時夏天剛好奔過來。

「找到大同了嗎?敬騰在哪!?」

「嗯…都在，找到了，在廁所中。」

大衛呼口氣，臉色蒼白的微笑。

「呼，那就好了，你臉色幹嘛這樣難看?」

夏天關心道。

「沒事沒事，睡不夠而已。對了，敬騰的髮型我今早有個新想法…」

大衛維持僵硬的微笑把夏天帶離男廁。

你們說你們該怎麼賠償我的精神創傷。

難道像生肖書上說的，今年是兔年所以我運勢不順嗎。

對呀，他都忘了敬騰屬兔。

接下來全年都肯定被這只兔子剋死了。

嗚嗚。


End file.
